


Душа кошкина

by Lahaine



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Cats, Daemons, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Soulmates, husky daemon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кью два деймона-кошки. Это не мешает ему работать в МИ-6.<br/>После событий в Скайфолле один из его деймонов пропадает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Душа кошкина

**Author's Note:**

> Ничего серьезного. Я просто пишу все, что витает в голове (:  
> В голове моей только флафф и розовые сердца. Если вас это беспокоит, это не ваш текст. 
> 
> Так сложилось, что я стала слегка одержима идеей кроссовера Темных начал и Бондианы. Я писала ее и так, и иначе, но все, в чем я была уверена, это то, что у Кью два деймона, две кошки (да, мы помним про двух котов и ипотеку), две половины одной души – Мариус и Мирцелла. 
> 
> В этой вселенной люди могут ненадолго разлучаться со своими деймонами. Особенно те, у кого деймоны-кошки. Кошки, как известно, гуляют сами по себе. И да, в этой вселенной, к людям с деймонами-кошками относятся... с предубеждением. Но это другая история. Очень длинная история взросления Кью и его деймонов.  
> Может быть, в другой раз. 
> 
> Это же история о том, как Бонд знакомится с Мирцеллой. Мирцелла выглядит [вот так](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/8/8/1/58815/83672342.jpg)

***

Мирцелла исчезает.  
Кью поначалу не замечает исчезновения, потому что продолжает чувствовать ее успокаивающее тепло под сердцем.  
В тот момент он надеется, что еще можно спасти всех. Он ошибается. Они все ошибаются. Где-то там, где он никогда не бывал, М умирает.  
Мариус замечает пропажу Мирцеллы первым. Мариус злится. Мариус волнуется. Исчезать в неизвестном направлении время от времени для деймонов-кошек – не исключение из правил, скорее правило. Мариус любит гулять сам по себе, но Мирцелла никогда не уходила из дома надолго. До этого дня.  
– Она любит нас, – говорит Мариус, вглядываясь в темноту за окном уже несколько часов, – она вернется.  
Кью сильнее впивается пальцами в подушку. Ему не спится. Ему горько, ему солоно, его трясет, но это все чужое. Он думает, многим не спится этой ночью, потому что небо упало на землю, поднимая бурю призрачной пыли. Небо упало, но едва ли кто-то заметил.  
Мирцелла ушла. И это все, о чем он может думать. 

***

Кошка забирается на балкон и выжидающе смотрит на него через окно. Льет дождь. Кошка промокла. С ее ушей, носа и нижней челюсти скатываются капли воды. Она, кажется, не шевелится, пока через четверть часа он не открывает створку.  
– Ты чья? – спрашивает Джеймс. Он уже не пьян, но и не слишком трезв. Все вокруг слегка плывет, подернуто туманом и промозглой тоской.  
Кошка молча спрыгивает на пол и начинает вылизываться. Обычная кошка. Трехцветная: белая с каплями черного и рыжего. Он тянет к ней руку, но она поднимает большие зеленые глаза и таращится. Именно таращится в ответ. Джеймс опускает руку, не притронувшись.  
– Это деймон, – произносит Азимут – деймон Бонда, разглядывая незваную гостью.  
– Деймоны не ходят по чужим квартирам сами по себе, – возражает Бонд.  
– Это деймон-кошка, – возражает Азимут, и его возражение похоже на фырканье, – они делают все, что им взбредет в голову.  
Азимут – хаски. И, конечно, он скажет, что ничего подобного между деймонами нет, но собаки не любят кошек. Просто так.  
– Ты чья? – спрашивает Джеймс кошку.  
Вместо ответа, она запрыгивает к нему на руки, и подставляет голову под ладонь, потирается влажными ушами. Ему кажется, его накрывают теплым одеялом и целуют в лоб, как в детстве делала мама. Ему говорят, что все пройдет. Он не верит, конечно, ему не пять лет, но не отталкивает.  
– Она мне кого-то напоминает, – бормочет Азимут, сворачиваясь возле ног человека.  
– Я не стану ее выгонять, – признается Джеймс. Кошка довольно урчит. 

***

– Я тоже скучаю, ты же знаешь, – говорит Кью, когда проходит две недели. Мирцелла не возвращается.  
Мариус забивается в шкаф и спит теперь там. Ему, конечно, неудобно. Мариус хоть и кошка, но крупная кошка. Ашеры не рождены для того, чтобы спать на полке в шкафу. Мариуса это не беспокоит.  
Он не менял форму с рождения. Редкий случай. Мариус так и остался кошкой, опасной, крупной, вечно озлобленной кошкой. Большинство других деймонов он презирает. В детстве Кью не один год таскали по психологам из-за воинственного поведения Мариуса. Мальчик с двумя деймонами-кошками был прямоугольным в мире людей с круглым мышлением.  
Он чувствует Мариуса кончиками пальцев, он во всем, что Кью делает, он напористый и бесцеремонный, он точно знает, чего хочет, он смелый и быстрый. Мирцелла – под сердцем, и она другая.  
Мирцелла – кроткая и тихая. Почти все в окружении Кью уверены, что она немая. Ее не интересуют ни люди, ни деймоны, ни события, ей нравится физика, астрономия и математика. Она любит старое кино и грустные рассказы.  
Если и существует в мире любовь, то это любовь Мариуса к Мирцелле и Мирцеллы к Мариусу. 

***

Кошке нравится искусство.  
Он ходит с ней по музеям и галереям. Она рассматривает все с детским восторгом. Азимут плетется следом, тяжело вздыхая.  
– У тебя есть другие предложения, чем нам заняться? – спрашивает его Джеймс. Пока идет рассмотрение дела под кодовым именем «Скайфолл», их не ждут в коридорах МИ-6.  
– Мы можем поспать, – бормочет деймон в ответ. – Или мы можем побегать. Нам нравится бегать.  
– Можешь пробежаться до конца экспозиции и рассказать, сколько залов еще осталось, – зевает Джеймс.  
Окружающие косятся на них с недоумением. Человек с двумя деймонами, конечно, не чудо из чудес, но кошка и собака? Что за страсти, должно быть, кипят у него внутри от таких противоречий!  
Кошка устраивается в него на плечах и тихо мурчит. Она издает очень много звуков, но никогда не облекает их в слова. Странный деймон. Джеймс думает, есть ли у нее человек, и где он. Ждет ли он ее обратно? Он сам не хотел бы жить без Азимута, даже если они, мягко сказать, часто расходятся во мнениях. Азимут – прекрасный друг, а у Джеймса Бонда, действительно, слишком противоречивая натура для того, чтобы жить долго и счастливо.  
С наступлением темноты кошка устраивается у него под рукой и продолжает что-то мурчать себе под нос. Джеймс засыпает. Он давно не засыпал так легко и спокойно. Ему не снится М, умирающая у него на руках. Во сне к нему не приходит Веспер, не спрашивает, почему он не спешит к ней.  
С другой стороны кровати сопит Азимут. 

 

***

– Новое назначение для Бонда, – говорит Маннипенни, протягивая Кью папку. – Ему надо развеяться.  
– Разве расследование закончено? – удивляется Кью.  
– Нет, но он может вернуться к службе, – Ив пожимает плечами. – М считает, что он готов.  
Новый М. Они пересекались дважды. Кью тяжело привыкает к людям. У него слишком много работы, чтобы задумываться о чем-то кроме.  
– Пусть приходит завтра, я все подготовлю, – говорит он Маннипенни, бегло просмотрев содержимое папки. Для Бонда – это не операция, а увеселительная прогулка. Похоже, руководство хочет его подбодрить. Кью не против, если бы его тоже подбодрили чем-то вроде попытки взлома внутренней системы безопасности. Без Мирцеллы он потихоньку сходит с ума от одиночества. Она его лучшая половина, отвечающая за взаимодействие с другими людьми. Его человечность. Без второго деймона он становится неуравновешенным, воплощая в реальность все то, что говорят о людях с кошачьими душами.  
Непостоянным. Безразличным. Самовлюбленным. 

***  
Бонд приходит в Q-департамент не в привычном черном пальто, а в объемной куртке. Он кажется расслабленным, отдохнувшим, каким его давно не видели на работе. Он все также уверен в себе и посматривает на всех с мягком снисхождением. Азимут с видом альфы стаи косится на других деймонов.  
В МИ-6 три четверти деймонов – собаки. Нет, конечно, часто встречаются волки и лисы, но в основном – псы. Кадровая политика. Азимут не самый крупный зверь, но один из самых внушительных. У него ледяные голубые глаза, как у Бонда, и мертвая хватка. Когда он проходит мимо, многие опускают взгляды.  
Никто не задает им вопросов.  
Направляется Бонд сразу в кабинет Кью.  
– Две минуты, – предупреждает тот. – Мне нужно закончить.  
– Хоть все четыре, – Бонд осторожно – одной рукой – расстегивает куртку, – у меня личная просьба.  
– Ты ранен? – Кью замечает этот странный маневр, его пальцы замирают над клавиатурой.  
– Я слышал, ты тут один из немногих, кто любит кошек, – говорит Бонд, – я не смогу смотреть за ней, когда буду в Испании, поэтому…  
– Мирцелла! – выдыхает Кью с паникой и облегчением. Он буквально вырывает кошку из рук Бонда и прижимает к себе. – Ты хоть представляешь, как я волновался?  
– А вот и хозяин, – бормочет Азимут, кажется, посмеиваясь. – Я же говорил, что она мне кого-то напоминает.  
– Мне казалось, у тебя другой деймон, хотя не уверен, что я вообще его видел, – Бонду вдруг кажется, что он теряет что-то важное. Он хочет потянуться и забрать Мирцеллу. Или уйти и не оглядываться. У него нет права на чужого деймона, даже если… даже если он мечтает оставить его себе.  
Присутствие Мирцеллы возвращает ему все то, что он когда-то потерял – покой.  
– Мариус, да, мой второй деймон, он, вероятно, в тире, – невнятно поясняет Кью, восторженно улыбаясь и укачивая на руках Мирцеллу. – У меня два деймона, ноль-ноль-семь. И они оба любят гулять сами по себе. Боже, Мариус будет счастлив, что она вернулась. Мы волновались. Она никогда не пропадала так надолго.  
– Понимаю, – произносит Бонд, – вам обоим нужно время. Я вернусь позже, чтобы получить инструкции.  
– Этот месяц она жила у тебя? – вдруг спрашивает Кью. В его взгляде больше понимания, чем любопытства.  
– Да. Пришла как-то. Я не знал, что она твоя, иначе, я бы принес ее раньше, – он не должен извиняться, но хочет извиниться. Очень странная ситуация. Разлучить человека и его деймона – это почти преступление.  
– Она хотела быть с тобой, – вдруг возражает Кью. – Ничего страшного. Возможно, тебе она была нужнее, чем мне.  
Бонд не понимает, как это, но кивает и поворачивается к выходу, когда слышит за спиной незнакомый тихий голос.  
– Он может остаться, правда? Пусть он останется.  
Мирцелла обращается к Кью, не отводя взгляда от Бонда и его деймона. И, боги всемогущие, она не немая.  
– Агент ноль-ноль-семь должен уехать на пару дней, – терпеливо поясняет Кью, – но он вернется, Мирцелла.  
– Я знаю, что он вернется, – она издает какие-то воркующие звуки, – пусть он вернется к нам. Нам будет хорошо с ним. Он нам нравится. Ты думаешь, это временно, но я, я знаю, что надолго. Ему было плохо, и я искала его. Я не хотела, чтобы он пропал снова. Он же не пропадет снова?  
Кью переводит взгляд на Бонда и, кажется, нет, не кажется, краснеет.  
– Я не могу ничего обещать, – признается он.  
– Не пропаду, – вместо него обнадёживает их Бонд, – если ты, красавица, будешь меня ждать.  
Мирцелла изящно спрыгивает на пол и трется о его ногу, выражая согласие. Азимут с ревностью наблюдает за тем, как легко она занимает его место.  
– Учти, она очень серьезно относится к обещаниям, – сообщает ему Кью. – Если кто-то их не держит, ему придется иметь дело с Мариусом. И если Мирцелла моя лучшая половина, то Мариус…  
– Жду не дождусь возможности познакомиться с худшей половиной, – иронично замечает Бонд.  
– Кошки. Вокруг одни кошки, кошки на службе в МИ-6, – вздыхает Азимут и прячет морду в лапах. – Конец света наступил. Я знал, что мы закончим именно так.  
– Добро пожаловать в дивный новый мир, – возражает ему Мирцелла, – что, что может делать собака, не могу делать я? У меня тоже есть хвост. И я разбираюсь в ядерной физике.  
– Ты не можешь вычислить цель по запаху.  
– А ты не пролезешь в дыру в заборе.  
Агент ноль-ноль-семь переглядываются и одновременно начинают смеяться, поглядывая на сидящих нос к носу деймонов.   
– Что-то напоминает?   
– Не без того.   



End file.
